


I found you, I got you

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Before timeskip, Chopper - Freeform, Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakama, Nakamaship, Nami - Freeform, Pirates, Rape, Revenge, Robin - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Search, Straw Hat Pirates, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Usopp - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, injured, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, nico robin - Freeform, sanji - Freeform, sick, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: The crew has docked at another island once again and are planning to restock. Because Luffy has managed to piss some pirates off the marines are on their way and they need to get their asses moving again. But… where is their prissy cook? No one has seen him since he left to restock on food. As Zoro stays behind to look for Sanji the rest leave with the Merry. After having no success in town he goes towards the rain forest and finds what he is looking for.Something was wrong. As I came closer I noticed his clothes were ripped. “…Cook?...” He was bound to the three with some ropes, on his knees. His feet also bound to it. Whoever did that must have known he used his feet and legs to fight. I squatted down in front of him. His head was down, his clothes torn up, there was some blood in his hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after some times I am BACK with a new ZoSan! The story is already finished so you guys dont have to wait months before I write and post again XD GO AHEAD and leave comments! This will only help me to even maybe change some things or to think about other things for my next fanfiction. Thanks for everyone that are following me, giving comments and kudos! <3

With a last knot In the ropes I went to drop the anchor and we had docked. Scratching my head I went back in the gallery. ‘Alright everyone, you know the drill. We are going to stay here for four days, in those days you all will restock the needed stuff. When you are done with that you can do whatever you want.’ Nami said. ‘Now If you will excuse me, Robin and I need to restock our clothes! I saw this cute little store where I am SURE of we will find some new clothes!’ With that she took Robin’s arm and dragged her off on one of her store hunts. I feel with the owner of the stores she will visit… As soon as Luffy saw his chance he gomu gomu no rocketed out of here with a ‘Yahoo’ and a walk point Chopper running after him. 

Going out of the gallery towards the railing I watched our idiot of a captain and Chopper run off. Smiling I slightly shook my head. ‘Oi Marimo!’ Turning my head slightly I saw Sanji coming closer. “What do you want cook.” He took his time coming to stand next to me and lightened his cigarette up. Taking a long drag before letting it go and answered the question ‘I was planning to do some shopping, and I want you to carry the stuff.’ “Not a chance cook, I am always playing your donkey. Take Usopp with you If you can’t handle it. Besides I am going to watch over the ship.” He sighed deep. ‘You mean you are going to take a nap, idiot…’ He mumbled. ‘I don’t need Usopp, I will go alone then.’ With that he hopped on the railing before us. ‘See you later shitty swordsman.’ With that he jumped on the docks and with his hands in his pockets and cigarette in his mouth walked towards town. If you don’t need Usopp for the carrying around… why even bother to ask me.

“Just one more to go.” I went to the front of the ship and sat down, placing Wado against my shoulder. ‘Oi Zoro, are you sure you will watch the Merry and that I can go?’ I waved him off. “Go on Usopp, Its fine. I will watch over her, don’t worry.” He gave me a small smile and nodded, with that he left as well. I stretched out and closed my eyes. Some peace and quiet. It has been a long time since I had that. I love the crew, they were all precious to me. But If you are weeks on a ship together it can get cramped. There Is nowhere to hide and there is always someone in the same room with you, bugging you and asking shit. You get bored and tired. So I was happy they took off to have some fun and that I could sleep a little. In my own way that was fun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Usopp took his turn to watch Merry, so I could go into town as well. Most of the crew had not returned yesterday, most had spend their night in a hotel and were now goofing around in town. What bothered me a little was that the cook had not returned with food and sake. So I had opened up a bottle of his wine, tough luck for him. Guess he was having fun as well and will do the shopping today. With Wado and Kitetsu on my hip I made my way through town. I had spotted Chopper a while ago in a book store with some help of Nami. From what I could hear Chopper wanted a book, but It was too expensive for him. So Nami went to help him out. She probably made a deal with the poor little guy…

After a while I stopped at a bar. Of course this town was boring and had nothing that I needed, because there WAS nothing that I needed. Going in I went straight to the bar and ordered sake. Gulping It down in one go I let out a happy sigh. Thanks to that shit cook I had been missing a lot of sake. What better way to spend your night then in a bar. My ears caught a story about the forest next to the town. That people mostly disappeared in there and mostly did not come back. Frowning I listened to the stories. There was not much known about it, just that people stayed away from it. Little weird if you ask me but oh well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because I had nothing to do the next day either I just walked around through town, drinking some liquor and explored a little. It really was a small town. And that said something for someone that keeps getting lost. I mean of course I don’t get lost… much… Th cold night did me good. And there was a huge forest next to it. As I looked at the forest I could not help but think about the story about people disappearing in it. I stared a little at the dark forest as I took a swing of my drink and then followed my way again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I went back to the Merry. I was in a pretty good mood after that night. But as soon as the Merry came in sight I frowned, something was wrong. I sprinted back and jumped on board. “Oi, what Is all the ruckus and haste to leave?” Luffy came bouncing towards me. ‘Zoro! You should have seen It! It was so cool and-‘ A punch on his head stopped him in his story. Cocking my eyebrow I looked towards Nami. ‘IT WAS NOT COOL LUFFY!’ She sighed and rubbed her temple. “Luffy was hungry and wanted to know how much food would fit in his mouth without swallowing. Of course Usopp and Chopper were helping him, then some pirates told him to go away because he was annoying and nagging all the food or something. From one thing came another, Luffy swallowed their food as well and the next thing they were fighting. So the owner of the place called the navy. We really need to go now Zoro!’

Shaking my head I looked around, should have knew… idiot… I frowned. “Oi Nami, where Is the cook?” I looked back at her, she was biting her lip. ‘Well, we don’t know…’ I wide my eyes. “How do you mean you don’t know?” She huffed. ‘Look, no one of us knows where he is, we haven’t even SEEN him after arriving at this port, but we really have to go! Someone has to look for him while we try to shake the navy of.’ Luffy came back, looking all serious with a big bump on his head. ‘Zoro, find Sanji.’ I nodded and jumped of the Merry again, running towards town.

Nami let Luffy’s words sink in and slowly turned her head towards him. ‘Luuuuffyyyy!’ She slowly said and gave him another punch. ‘HE WILL GET LOST!!! YOU COULD HAVE SEND SOMEONE ELSE! Now we have to send someone else to fetch both Sanji AND Zoro…’ Luffy just grinned as he rubbed the new bump. ‘It’s Zoro we are talking about! Trust me, he will find him.’ Nami let out a frustrated sigh and began to order the others around to get a move on, to get a jumpstart on the navy.


	2. Chapter 2

I was making my way through the damp rain forest. Where was that shit cook If you needed him? Luffy had made another ruckus about food while OUR cook was gone, and people had warned the navy. So because of that, the others had escaped with the Going Merry trying to outrun the navy and will then, probably, come back to get us. I, in the meanwhile had gotten the mission to find and get the cook. That had been four days ago, and I still haven’t found any trace of him. 

Looking around I noticed the forest was getting thicker, less light was getting through it. But from the looks of it, It was getting dark as well. Huffing I went to climb in a steady tree and sat down on one of the branches. Another day with no luck… The first day I had been running around In town to ask if anyone had seen him, but the weird thing was, no one HAD seen him. I frowned, then where had he been all these days. And here I was in the forest to just try my luck here, who knows. Maybe he had found himself some kind of jungle girl. Yawning I placed my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, better sleep some. Tomorrow Is a new day, then I will look again.

But I could not help and remember the story I heard… about people disappearing in the forest. What if he really had gone in this forest, and had disappeared. The facking idiot… 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I woke up from some laughing in the distance. Stretching out I looked around, still not much to see because of how thick it was, but now that it was light again it was a little better. Jumping out of the tree I made my way deeper in the rain forest. After a while the forest became thinner, some bushes with berries came in sight. The laughing could still be heard in the distance. I plucked some berries that I knew from Sanji were eatable and went on again, from time to time popping some berries in my mouth. Until I came to a big clearing. Looks like someone had been camping here I thought as I popped another berry in my mouth. The was some trash laying around and a big pile of ash and burned wood, leftover from a campfire. 

Looking around for some clues I suddenly spotted a person by a tree. Narrowing my eyes I slowly made my way towards the person. Maybe it can give me some clues where Sanji was. Frowning I came closer. It… was Sanji. What the fack was he doing all the way out here? Just to take a nap? “Oi Cook!” He gave no reaction, something was wrong. As I came closer I noticed his clothes were ripped. “…Cook?...” He was bound to the three with some ropes, on his knees. His feet also bound to it. Whoever did that must have known he used his feet and legs to fight. I squatted down in front of him. His head was down, his clothes torn up, there was some blood in his hair. Frowning I gently grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. My action made him flinch and shiver, but that was all the reaction he gave me. There were some bruises on his face… who had done this to him? And what had they all done? “Sanji, open your eyes.” His eyes twitched before they fluttered a little open. ‘…Zo…ro…?’ His eyes were so dull, so lifeless. “Yeah Its me. I came to take you back home.” He gave me the smallest smile and his eyes slowly closed again. ‘…key…’ His body sagged.

Letting go I stood up again. This was wrong, no nagging that he does not need my help, that he can take care of himself, no big mouth? But… a small smile? He never gave me smiles, this is NOT how we act toward each other. The laughing could be heard again, this time much closer. …the laughing. Did they do this to him? Did they hurt him?! I clenched my fists, only one way to find out. I made my way to the burned out fire place and sat down with my katana’s against my shoulder, waiting. “I will make them pay Sanji, don’t worry.” I closed my eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time I started to hear talking, and of course laughing. I opened my eyes again and eyed the people that came closer. Smirking I stood up again, placing my katana’s back on my hip and folded my arms. A crow of fifty men came out of the forest towards me, laughing and talking without a care in the world. They began to notice me and a long lean young man with dark blueish curled hair came from the crow and stood before me with his hands on his hips. He was wearing deep blue high heels and some black shorts that was ripped up, with on it a red shirt that had a deep cut in the middle to show off his chest.

‘Well hello what do we have here?~ What can I, Merlow, do for you my darling.’ He eyed me with his brown eyes like I was some piece of chocolate that he was looking forward to devour and wiped some hair out of his face. I cocked my head a little to the side, still smirking. Let’s see how this would work out. “I was just wondering, that hot blond one bound to that tree. Is it yours?” This Merlow fellow placed his hand before his mouth and let out a smooth high-pitched laugh. ‘Unfortunately it’s not really mine, but I must say we had our fun with him.~’ He came a little closer and caressed my chest. ‘Can you keep a secret? You look like a person that can.’ Keeping silent I waited for him to speak up. He hummed. ‘We caught him in the town, and we wanted to sell him again. But I must say we had a lot of fun with him.~ You know what I think?~’ He leaned up towards to my ear. ‘That he was still a virgin. Well, he was a couple of rounds ago anyway.~’ He pulled back and let out another high-pitched laugh. ‘Don’t tell me, are you interested in him? Sorry to break it to you darling, but he is now trash. His best days are over you could say. Those people are fun at first, so unexperienced but sorry darling. We worn him out. Like I said, trash.’ He waved a hand to make a point. ‘He is nothing more than a whore, dirt and a faggot, you can’t get your fun with him. But maybe you want-‘ Before he could say more I had him pinned down on the ground with Kitetsu on his throat. “Tell me something ‘Mellow’ did you ever wonder if he was a pirate with crewmates that were looking for him? Ah don’t tell me, you did not.’ I pressed Kitetsu harder on his throat, a little blood started to slide down his throat and dripped down to the ground. He stared with wide open eyes at me. I reached down to his ear, eying the other minions of him. “Because, I know one of those crewmates that is looking for him. Guess what, he is not happy at all and is going to slice you all up, starting… with you.” He let out a gasp of shock and began to squirm beneath me. Keeping my gaze on the others I sliced his throat, the only thing that could be heard was him chocking on his own blood, then It was silent again.

Standing up I whipped my katana in the air, blood flying off of it and splattering down on the ground. I stared murderous to the others. They knew what was coming, because they all pulled their weapons out. I looked amused at them. The first one pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger. As swiftly as I was I took my other katana’s out as well and smirked at them with a dangerous shine in my eyes as I deflected the bullet, hitting another enemy with it in his leg. I then charged at them letting out a low growl. They all had hurted Sanji! They were going to pay! Another one tried to hit me with some braced knuckles. Moving quickly it missed me by a hair. Taking the opportunity of his stretched out hand I cut it off, tearing a scream out of his throat. It did not take long for the sound to die in a wet, gurgling sound as I stabbed Kitetsu in his throat. Cutting and slashing my way through them I brought them down one by one. The last one was pinned against the tree, Kitetsu in his chest. Watching his expression and his hands claw at Kitetsu only to bleed more I began to slowly twist it, earning myself a lovely sound out of him. I pulled it diagonal back out again and flicked the blood off of it before sheathing it again together with the others.

Turning around I began to walk back to the origin why I was here, giving one last glance at Merlow his terrified but dead look. He should have knew what was coming to him. Kneeing down before Sanji I placed a hand on his forehead, which made him flinch. Ah shit… he had a fever as well… “Let’s go home.” I saw him relax a little at the words, or was it my voice? Taking Wado out I cut the ropes in one move, making Sanji fall forward. I caught him with one arm and sheathed Wado again, then hoisted Sanji up and over my shoulder, tearing a whimper out of him. Biting my lip I carefully patted his back. Could have done it a little more careful, but yeah normally he is not that fragile. Holding him over my shoulder I began to walk into the thickness of the forest again. Hoping to find my way out again. I could feel Sanji tremble and shake in my hold on my shoulder. But besides that there came no response or anything else out of him. Which… made me worry a little to be honest. To see him this weak… He is supposed to be a strong and powerful person. He is one of the monster trio of our crew after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been walking for a while now, and still there was no end in sight. Looking around only showed more rain forest and some animals. Suddenly I could hear water. Water means ocean! I began to walk towards the noise, grinning as I could hear it getting louder. Maybe I was shitty with orientations and directions, BUT I could always count on my other senses. After a few minutes I stopped death in my tracks. “…” No ocean… just a little water stream. I sat down with a huff and placed Sanji carefully beside me against a rock. Well, could use some clean water. Putting my hands in the water I cleaned the blood off them and scooped some water up to try. It was fresh and nicely cold. Not salt, so no ocean close by. I eyed Sanji. He looked like shit. Bringing a hand up I carefully touched his face. He had some nasty bruises on one side of his face. Sighting I scooping some water up and helped Sanji drink as well. He was still out cold… but at least he was drinking some.

I looked at the stream of water and followed it with my eyes. If I followed the stream, I would end up at the ocean right? Because water always goes down to the ocean. Ocean means the Merry. “Sounds like a plan.” Standing up I placed Sanji back on my shoulder, a little bit more careful then the first time. Following the stream I came by a big banana tree and decided to get some of them. I was not hungry… yet. But even I knew I should gather the food I could. I had no clue how long this would take and Sanji would probably need to eat some when he wakes up. Bananas were a source of proteins and full of vitamins.

Placing Sanji against another tree I tugged of my small back bag and placed it next to him. “I am right back.” Of course I did not expect an answer back from him. Or a complain that is. Going to the tree I looked up at it and sighed. Shitty large tree… Where is there a freaking trained monkey when you needed one… I began to climb the tree. “Shitty tree.” I gave a quick look down at Sanji. “You probably would have kicked the banana’s out of it…” I mumbled and climbed on with some effort. When I reached the top I took a lingering look at the banana’s. So close, yet so far away. Reaching my hand out I bended a little towards them. Just a little closer. I bended more, almost slipping and stretched out more. My fingertip could touch one! I grinned and at the moment that I could grab one I slipped and fell down towards the ground. My back hit the ground hard, followed by banana’s. Groaning I watched how it rained banana’s around me and rubbed the back of my head. Alright, I admit it, that did hurt. I slowly sat up and took a banana, opening it and eating it up. At least they were damn tasty, they better be or I would have threw them back up at that tree! I could hear some faint thunder up ahead. I looked up towards the noise. Was that coming towards us? I could not see, it was still too thick here.

Standing up I gathered the banana’s and put them in my bag. Tilting Sanji up I began to walk again. I should better find a shelter as it was beginning to get dark. And if that thunder was indeed coming towards us we needed the shelter for the rain as well. I could hear Sanji was at his limit as well being carried around the whole day. He was panting and letting out small groans from time to time. I began to see some flashes up ahead. Shit, lightening. So it WAS going towards us.

I sighed in relieve when I stumbled across a holed out tree. And not too soon, because the thunder was really loud now. And was it just me or was Sanji beginning to shake more because of the thunder. Going in the tree I sat him down. Stroking some hair out of his face I watched the sweat drop down from his forehead. Not good… “You are not going to make it easy for me huh?” Finding Sanji was one thing. Trying to make him better another… Placing my hand on his forehead I noticed he was even warmer then before. Alright he had a fever, which was worse now. So I need to keep him warm, but a cold cloth on his head helped as well.

Going out our hiding place I went to the stream of water. Ripping a piece of my shirt I pushed it in the water. You own me a new shirt shit cook. The water felt nicely cool. Wringing it out I went back in the tree to Sanji. Sitting down I dragged Sanji between my legs, leaning him against my shoulder. I held him with one arm and with my other began to dab his face with the wet cloth. I cocked my eyebrow as he let out a small moan. Guess… it feels that good right now. After a while I just laid the cloth on his forehead and wrapped that arm around him as well. Let’s get you warm huh. I looked outside to where it had begun to rain. Thick water droplets were falling down. Closing my eyes I listened to the rainforest. The thunder could be heard from time to time. But also some distressed birds in the distance. And of course the rain falling down on the trees, the leaves and the ground. I gave a small smile. The forest sounded alive.

After a while I began to doze off. And I thought by myself while I opened one of my eyes slightly, why not? He is resting as well. He is warmly and safely tugged in my arms. What can go wrong? Closing my eye I fell asleep. Holding him protectively in my embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud roar of thunder woke me up. I looked warily around, not really aware of where I was. Until I looked down in my arms and saw the shivering person there, Sanji. Ah… yeah that. I saw him flinch when another roar of thunder came. “Afraid of a little thunder cook?” I cocked an eyebrow. ‘Stop…please…’ He quietly mumbled. “Eh…? Stop?” I cocked my head. Did he mean the thunder? ‘Don’t… touch me… please…?’ He flinched again. Ah, a nightmare. Yawning I placed a hand on the cloth on his head which made him flinch once more. “Oi shitty cook. Listen to me. They are dead. I killed them one by one. They won’t touch or hurt you anymore. So now you need to get your shit together and concentrate. Rest some and get back on your feet again. Your nakama is waiting for you.” I patted his head carefully. “Don’t let something stupid like a nightmare take over. You are… stronger then that.” As I saw him furrow his brows together I knew he had heard me and was trying to figure it out. After a few seconds his body sagged against me again. Good. Now he could really rest some more.

Placing one arm behind my head I ran my other through his hair, which was surprisingly… soft. I glanced at him. Must be some fancy shampoo he uses. Would also explain the smell. If I was honest, it smelled pretty good. Not that I would ever tell him that. “…” He smelled too nice… I am so going to force him to smoke a cigarette when he wakes up… I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes again. …fancy idiot. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up with the sound of birds. Cracking my eyes open I looked down. Yup still there and sleeping. I carefully seated him against the wall again and went out the tree. I gave a quick glance around. It had cleared up. Looks like it was going to be a beautiful day. I went to relieve my blather and then drank some water out of the river.

When I came back to the tree I noticed the cook was… awake? He was staring confused at the ground. The cloth laid abandoned beside him. “Hey.” I called out and saw him flinch, his expression turned terrified as he lifted his head, until he realized it was only me and his expression turned quickly in an annoyed one. ‘Wat do you want you moss for brains.’ 

I cocked my eyebrow. Why had I expected some other kind of reaction when he would wake up. Going in the tree I went towards him. I did not notice he pushed himself back against the wall, like he was afraid. Placing a hand on his forehead I hummed. At least the fever was mostly gone. What I DID notice was his eyes were looking swiftly around, like a scared animal looking for a way out, and that he was trying to suppress his shivers. Pulling back I sat across of him against the wall and frowned.

Swallowing he looked at me. ‘W-what?’ I snorted. “You tell me. You are giving of some wrong vibes. What’s wrong with you? What did they do with you?” I narrowed my eyes when he just clicked his tongue. ‘Don’t think you did me any favors. I could have taken them down by myself and come back on my own.’ Rolling my eyes I huffed. ‘I certainly don’t need a shitty Marimo to ‘safe’ me from them. I never ASKED for your help! I was just… buying my time to strike back.' Sure you were. “You are talking shit and you know it. If you are done lying to yourself, start speaking the truth.” He looked a little taken back with that. “You really expected me to take that load of shit from you? I am not stupid cook. I know you better then you think. I can see you are… scared or afraid.” He looked murderous at me for that comment. ‘I am NOT scared, afraid, terrified or anything you think you FACKING MOSSHEAD! I SHOULD KICK YOU IN THE HEAD FOR THAT COMMENT! Don’t you EVER think I am that in ANY way!’ I held my hands up. “Fine, whatever not my business. As long as it does not bother me I am fine with it. Lets get your prissy ass moving, I wanne go back to the Merry as fast as possible.” I stood up and went out of the tree. Fack off with that attitude you fucker. Figure it out by yourself. I am out of here. After a few seconds Sanji came out as well. “There is a river, river means ocean, ocean means Merry. Follow if you want to get back.” I pushed myself away from the tree and began to walk. Followed by Sanji.

‘Where are the others?’ “The Merry on the ocean.” I pushed a tree branch out of my way. ‘Why are you here then? Why didn’t the others come along?’ “Captain’s order.” I gave a quick glance to him. I had noticed he was walking… a little weird. ‘How did you find me?’ “Luck.” A frustrated sigh could be heard. ‘Are you going to keep giving me those short ass answers?!’ “Yes.” It stayed silent for a while. After a few seconds a small sound could be hear that sounder like a ‘Why?’ I turned towards him. “Speak up.” He cleared his throat. ‘Why are you giving me a cold shoulder and short answers.’ “Because you are lying to me and actually believing that I WOULD believe those lies.” I looked annoyed at him. ‘I… I just don’t want to talk about what happened okay? Its not a big deal either way so.’ He shrugged. You are covered in bruises… you had a fever… flinched away from touches… “Yeah you are totally fine. So, why are you walking so… weird…?” Sanji expression turned into a hateful look. ‘Idiot! That’s because they-!’ He began to blush a little and looked down. Frowning I folded my arms and cocked my head. “Because they…?” He rolled his eyes. ‘Come on, even you can’t be that stupid… Right…?’ I just cocked my head. ‘You are… aren’t you… I am not going to spill it out for you… Maybe even better that you don’t understand.’ With that he turned around and began his weird duck walk again. 

I speeded up and grabbed is arm, turning him around. “You are going to spill it out or I am going to get it out of you. You wanne fight?!” He wide his eyes and shook his head hard. ‘I don’t think that is such a smart idea.’ “And why is that not such a smart idea?!” He stared at the ground and began to mumble something. “Speak up Sanji.” He gave a small glance at me and then huffed. ‘I said! Because…. Zoro… they hurt me okay? My body hurts…’ He quietly said.

I stared a little at him as he avoided my gaze. “Alright. Let’s go find the Merry.” He looks surprised at me. “What’s that look for…?” He opened his mouth and closed it again. I waved a hand to tell him to hurry up. ‘Aren’t you going to make fun of me? That I am weak and can’t do anything on my own?’ Shrugging I walked again. “Why should I do that? Don’t see anything here to make fun off.” I looked back at him. “Scrap that, your eyebrows will work.” I smirked. Chuckling I began to walk faster as I saw his face go from confusing to realization and then being pissed off. ‘YOU FACKING MARIMO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!’ Yeah, if mama duck could catch me that is. ‘I am going to cook you with some of these plants and flowers and feed you to the herbivore animals here!’

Stopping after a while I waited for him to catch up to me. At least he could not kick me, and I know he would never use his hands. “You doing okay cook?” He pulled his lip back, showing his canines. But then he paled as he looked past me into the forest. Cocking my eyebrow I stared at him and then to the direction he was looking at. I could see a group of people getting closer. I heard some small no’s coming out of Sanji. I frowned and looked back to Sanji when he crashed down to his knees and stared off. “Sanji…?” Something was really wrong here. ‘You said… You killed them all…’ He mumbled quietly. They…? Oh Merlow’s crew. I looked back at the group of people that came towards us. Part of Merlow’s crew then huh?

‘Hello!’ Came a sweet voice as a man stepped up to me. ‘I see you have found our new toy. Ugh my brother must have lost him again.’ Again huh… ‘Have you seen my brother? Dark blueish curled hair, brown eyes.’ I eyed the young man. He had light red curled hair and brown eyes. But lighter brown then his brother. He was wearing some plain jeans and a zebra printed shirt with some big round earring in his left ear. 

“Ah you mean that Mellow guy or something?” He smirked at me. ‘Merlow. But yeah that’s my bro. Have you seen him? I guess I need to bring that toy back to him.’ Folding my arms I looked like I was clueless. “Nah, haven’t seen him in a while to be honest.” I could hear a heavy sigh leave him. ‘When is the last time you saw him.’ I looked at my nails like they were so interesting. “Hmm, last time huh? I think… when I cut through his throat and made him bleed to dead, or something like that.” He snorted in amusement. ‘Funny. He is not that easy to be killed.’ Looking up at him I smirked. “Ohw? But he was even more then easy. He was merely a simple fly that I squashed the life out off.” 

Before he could even react I had sliced him horizontal up in half. Spinning Kitetsu around I sliced another up diagonal and sliced my way to the others. It was just a small bunch, the opposite of Merlow his bunch of people. Ah well, a prey is a prey after all. Some dropped their weapons and ran away. Others charged at me. “Some people never learn do they.” Smirking I charged at them.

When was done I noticed something. Well I noticed someone was missing. “…Sanji?!” No answer. “Oh for fack sake…” I sheathed my katanas again and began to search. Did he got kidnapped again? Or did he run away himself? I don’t know…


	4. Chapter 4

I did not have to walk far as I began to hear some sobbing. Frowning I went closer to the noise and saw the person that produced it. Sanji. He sat with his legs against his chest and his face hidden in his arms, trying to make himself as small as possible. Folding my arms I eyed him a little. I was confused. Why was he crying? “Why are you crying?” He froze up but further did not move. ‘I-I am not crying!’ I crashed down on the ground beside him and notices him flinch. “Alright not crying. Why are you upset then? Frustrated, scared, pissed, call it what you want.” I waved my hand a little. ‘…you wont laugh…?’ I shook my head. “No I wont laugh.” Why would I laugh at this… This was not funny… this was just sad. “Come on Sanji, speak up. Enough with the lies and hiding.” He slowly looked up at me. ‘…’ Was it that hard to say? ‘Don’t make me say it…’ I frowned. “Say what?” ‘What they did to me…’ They had hurted him right? “Torture?” He nodded. Hmm but I could see that was not it. I began to think back. Red haired freak called him a toy… They had their fun with him. …he was still a virgin …a couple of rounds ago. Oh fack… he flinched away from me, from my touches. That nightmare he had about not touching him. Is scared for Merlow’s brother. He was… “They raped you multiple times.” He flinched again.

I stayed quietly beside him for a couple of minutes. ‘Go on… call me names… You like that don’t you.’ I swiftly turned towards him and grabbed his throat, slamming him in the ground. He stared terrified up at me and froze again. “You think I like calling you names?! The normal name calling, yes. But not for this! This is not funny, I don’t get any satisfaction from what they did to you. Do you understand?!” I waited till he gave me a small nod and I then let go of his throat. “…” I dragged him back up and wrapped my arms around him, tugging him against me. ‘…Zoro…? What… are you doing?!’ He started to squirm around, trying to escaped from my hold. “Normally people would think they are disgusting and dirty. Don’t want to be touched by others. I am touching you, to show you that you don’t disgust me. You are still you. The prissy cook.” He began to tremble in my hold and started to cry again as he clenched his hands in my shirt. I patted his back a little. He cried, whimpered and sobbed in my hold. After a while the sobbing and crying stopped and he sagged against me. “Oi, you are not asleep… right?” The faintest ‘no’ could be heard. He was not no… but he was close.

After holding him for a while I looked around, it was slowly getting dark again. “Sanji, tell me honest. Are you fine walking or does it hurt badly?” He snorted. ‘Of course I can walk on my own! I am not weak!’ I never said that… He roughly wrenched himself from out of my hold and stood up, making a painful face. You facking idiot… Sighing I stood up as well. I never said you are weak… He walked with his hands in his pockets away. Yup he was pissed. I quickly catched up to him and walked beside him. We stayed quiet for a while, until he could not bear the silence anymore. ‘So uhm… follow the stream right? To the ocean where the Merry is right? Im surprised a mosshead like you thought that so well through.’ Cocking my eyebrow I watched him. “Is that your way of complimenting me?” ‘WHAT?! Of course not! Why would I ever do that!’ Chuckling I kept walking, beside me a cursing foulmouthed Sanji. 

But after time went on he grew more and more quiet. It… even began to worry me a little. I gave a quick glance beside me, seeing he had trouble keeping this pace up. Wait… I frowned. It even looked like he could sag through his legs any second. As soon as I thought it some pain shot through Sanji and he sagged through his legs, sitting kneeled down on the ground, even panting some. I slowly made my way towards him and stopped before him. “Sanij…” ‘Don’t you dare.’ I frowned. Huh? ‘Don’t you dare… pitying me.’ “Oh for fack sake… enough with this bullshit Sanji…” Grabbing his shoulders I hoisted him up, earning a hiss and a terrified look from him. Rolling my eyes I tugged him against me and tilted him up, earning a yelp from him and limbs around me. ‘W-what are you doing?!’ He said with a high pitched voice. “Shut up. Im just going to carry you because you are holding me up.” I would never tell him I did this to help him in any way… He started to move and complain, that he could walk and wont slow me down. Until I sighed and gave him a serious look. Pouting he placed his chin on my shoulder and I could feel he was starting to relax in my hold. Well, that was good I guess.

After a while… I swear I could feel my shirt was getting wet… “Sanji…? What are you doing back there?” I asked, but got no answer. Frowning I tilted my head a little, seeing he had fallen asleep and was… you got to be kidding me. “Are you facking drooling on me…?” I stopped in my tracks as I watched him with a scowl. Seriously Sanji… But the longer I watched him, the more I felt at ease. Because sure he was drooling on me, but he was here. He was not gone and getting hurt anymore. As I gave a small smile I walked on. Lets find us a good place to sleep huh? Well you are already sleeping so, if I want I could just drop you on the ground and sleep if I want. Chuckling quietly to not wake him up I kept walking on a little longer.

Finding a little clearing beside the water stream I just dropped my bag and carefully went to sit against the tree. Sanji was still sleeping and drooling on me. I slowly pried him off of me and wanted to just let him lay down beside me. But… he had a fever last night. I placed a hand on his forehead which made him sigh a little. Yeah its still there isn’t it? I tugged him on my lap, knowing his ass hurted so that the ground probably would not feel that good and let him lean against my chest as I wrapped my arms around him. I looked down at him. “You know… you are a one of a kind person you know that?” Like the other night, there came no reply out of him. “Yeah, sweet dreams idiot.” I buried my nose in his hair and fack did I forgot for a second that it smells good. Closing my eyes I listened to Sanji’s soft breathings. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the middle of the night from lots of movements. ‘No, NO! Please don’t! Let me GO!’ I looked shocked down at Sanji who began to struggle more and more in my hold. “Sanji? Calm down will y-“ I groaned as he for some reason managed to get his knee in my stomach. ‘Let. Me. Go.’ I could hear he tried to say it with power, but I could hear he was scared. I roughly grabbed him and turned him around in my embrace, grabbing his chin and forced him to look at me. “SANJI CALM THE FACK DOWN!” He stared shocked at me as he panted, scanning my face. And then I saw the look of recognition in his eye. 

He opened his mouth and struggled with some words, tripping over them before he finally got a decent sentence out. ‘Why the fack are you holding me!’ I flicked his nose with my finger, making him flinch a little, also made him a little annoyed which was good. That was more like Sanji. The prissy cook that gets annoyed by me. “When I found you, you had a fever. And you still have so I am keeping you warm so you wont get sick again, deal with it. Its simply that.” He blinked a little at me before he smartly replied with an ‘Oh…’ 

Sighing I watched him a little. Looks like he had no clue what to do or how to react to this. “A tip? Just turn around and get comfy again.” He shook his head. ‘I… I don’t want that position.’ Frowning I watched him. ‘Its just… that I cant see shit and stuff. Cant see who is holding me.’ Ah that way. “Then sit or lay how you want.” I shrugged. He looked a little uncertain before sitting sideways on my lap and placed his head against my shoulder. “Yeah? Done shifting and shit?” He just gave a small nod as he looked down, like… he felt shameful. For some reason I stroke his hair a little. But hey, it made him look a little happier again so. Slowly his eyes slipped closed and after a while I could feel his soft breathing tickling my neck. Wrapping my arms around him once again I fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for posting so late! I was really busy with working and had to go to my own graduation! I am a full grown Animal Groomer! Picked up my certification the 18th!
> 
> Also I am sorry this is a short chapter, but yeah. This was fitting for me XD

The next morning we were early on the move again as we walked beside the river which was getting wider and wider. Sanji was slower then he used to be. But I could understand that. At least he had eaten some of the bananas. So he had a little more energy today. But… he had grown so quiet. I did not mind the silence, he knows I am the silent type. 

‘Zoro…’ His voice broke me out of my thoughts. “Hmm?” Had he said something…? ‘I uhm… have a request! And you better listen to it you… shithead!’ Snorting I looked at him. “Just say whats on your tongue curlybrow.” ‘…whatever had happened here… don’t you dare to say it to the crew. Not. A. Word.’ I rolled my eyes. The facking idiot. “Your decision. Tell them whatever you want. Not my problem.” He looked a little relieved. ‘…so. What about you then?’ Frowning I looked at him. ‘…I mean uhm… what do you think about it? About… me?’ I frowned deeper. “I am going with what I said before. What happened was not funny, I don’t get any satisfaction from what they did to you.” He sighed. ‘That was not what I mend…’ He mumbled quietly. You really wanne talk about feeling. “Look… Sanji. I am not seeing you any different now. Its just a shame…” He frowned at me. ‘A shame what…?’ I smirked. “A shame you cant try to kick my ass anymore.” He stared in disbelieve in me. ‘Wait what…? TRY?! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!’ I laughed at his outburst. That’s more like the Sanji I knew. 

After a while he calmed down again and the silence that fell over us now was… a good and comfortable one. He even was smiling a little. Soon we came to the end of the river, and the beginning of the sea. I looked around, and soon spotted the Merry. After some waving they spotted us and changed their course, towards us. “Hey cook.” He hummed as he turned his gaze towards me. “I wont tell anyone what has happened here. BUT, you will come to me when it gets unbearable alright? I… will be there for you then I guess.” I shrugged. He stared with a stunned expression at me. “I mean it.” He took a shaky breath and I swear I could see a small smile as he turned his head away. ‘Thanks Marimo. But you are still an eyesore!’ Smirking he looked at me again. 

Together we sat close to each other as the sun shined down on us. We waited till the Merry got closer and closer, with the crazy crew that was on it. We just stared at it in a comfortable silence as it came closer and closer. And soon we will be back to where we belong.


End file.
